Agent Obfusco (Agent)
Were you looking for Agent Obfusco (Episode)? Agent Obfusco is an Agent who is known to speak in confusing riddles. Agent Obfusco enjoys training other agents. It is seen in episodes as his main role and profession in Odd Squad, among other roles such as preparing and setting up events. He is played by Jaeden Noel. Obfusco often speaks in word problems, which is useful for testing agents, but sometimes said problems are difficult to understand. Quotes * "Sweet cricket sticks! Like a streetlamp at midnight, I ''am ''the best agent at Odd Squad!" * "You remind me of two butterflies on the wing of a dove flying to Nicaragua... for winter." * "Smooth as ketchup on a sweater made of sand." * "Truer words were spoken by a cheetah on roller skates." * "Though we are after the beginning, we are before the end, and in between the middle." * "Like a candle on the moon, you were too slow." * "As my flamingo friends would say, KEAAAHH KAAAAH!" * "Oscar reminds me of a basket-flavored kite from Guadalupe." * "Well done, my gorgeous ham sandwiches." * "You say Obfusco, I say... sombrero!" * "Like a beautiful banana in kangaroo city, Obfusco presents... Ms. O!" * "Faster, my beautiful streetlamps!" * "Like a rhinoceros playing piano, I present to you... Headquarters!" * "Two more than the black hole is a polka band. Much worse." * "And now, like a pig in a waterpark, I shall enjoy this sandwich." * "How are you guys not cold underneath your noses? Brrr!" * "Yes. Right after I finish moaning. Ahhhh, oooooh, uuuuuh. Okay. Here we go." * "Those lines look like little mustaches." * "Let Otto do it! I can use his hair to make myself a new mustache." * "I tried to buy a mustache on the black market. There were none left." * "Now, let's go do the cha-cha." Trivia * Obfusco's plants are named Robert, Jimmy, John, and John Paul, after the members of the band Led Zeppelin. * He has three siblings: Obfuscolina, Obfuscolino, and Peter. *He works in the Events/Support department, and the symbol for it is an orange heptagon. *He has orange socks and orange shoes with spurs on the backs. *He can make soup in his hat. *He is an excellent dancer. *His sock can sing opera. *Without his mustache, he talks and acts normally. He thinks it is a weird side effect. *He has been growing his mustache since he was two years old. *On March the 9th, 1983, he went apple picking with six kangaroos. They played salsa music and danced like they were young again. *He and Orchid are friends, and they show how much they care about each other by arguing. *He wrote the Maintenance department handbook. *His outfit attire is similar to a cowboy's. *He teaches bologna hat-making classes on Fridays. Appearances * Agent Obfusco (Episode) (debut) * The Perfect Lunch * Training Day * Robert Plant (episode) * Now You Don't See Me * Moustache Confidential * Odd Squad: The Movie Gallery Obfusco.jpg Tumblr inline ntnd7uGoen1rv5alo 1280.jpg Obfusco's "I hate you" face.png Obfusco 2.jpg Tumblr inline ntncbz9QYG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Obfusco 3.jpg Obfusco.png Video Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Minor Characters Category:Kids Category:A to Z